1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an anti-static agent and the preparing method of it, and more particularly to a reactive and durable anti-static agent and the preparing method of it. In the invention, a compound with an amine (NH.sub.2) group and a compound with an epoxide group are reacted into a reactive and durable anti-static agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional anti-static agent is a kind of additive, and normally, is a quaternary ammonium salt with a low molecular weight or a conductive carbon black additive to improve the anti-static property. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,473 and Japanese Patent No. 349,053, when this kind of material is in use, the quaternary ammonium salt with a low molecular weight is easily migrated and lapsed. The surface of the polymer becomes humid after a period of time, and thus, the polymer is deteriorated. With too much additive, the properties of polymer is affected, and with the carbon black additive, in addition to decarboniation, the color is restricted in a certain range, and there exists the problem of compatibility.
In another way to prepare an anti-static agent, an organic silicon compound is used as a conductive polymer mixed with a polymer, or coated on the surface of a polymer. This kind of polymer is not easily compatible with other polymers, therefore, in most cases, is formed by coating, for example, the compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,342. This kind of product is normally in additive type, with a shorter lifetime and worse wiping and water sustainability compared to a reactive anti-static agent.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,959, and 4,931,506, and Japanese No. 5,262,460, and 5,051,475, a polyethylene oxide (PEO) is added into the polymer. Though the polyethylene oxide is with a hydroxy (OH) group which is a reactive functional group, due to its long reacting time, it has to be reacted in a high temperature which decomposes the polymer.